"Taste" by Tyga and Offset
Taste is a song by American rappers Tyga and Offset. Lyrics D.A.! Hahhh! Slide on a pimp game with my pinky ring Lotta gang, lotta bitches, and a icy chain Why you claim that you rich? That's a false claim I be straight to the whip, no baggage claim Whole lotta styles, can't even pronounce the name You ain't got no style, see you on my Instagram I be rockin' it like it's fresh out the pan Only when I'm takin' pics, I'm the middleman Walk, talk it like a boss, I just lift the hand Three million cash, call me Rain Man Money like a shower, that's my rain dance And we all in black, like it's Gangland Say the wrong words, you be hangman Watch me stick to your bitch like a spray tan Aw, Mr. What Kind Of Car He In? In the city love my name, nigga I ain't gotta say it (Taste, taste, oh) She can get a taste (Taste, taste) She can get a taste (Taste, taste) Fuck what a nigga say It's all the same like Mary-Kate (Taste, taste) Ayy, she can get a taste (Taste, taste) Ayy, let you get a taste (Taste, taste) Do you love the taste? Yeah that's cool, but he ain't like me Lotta girls like me, niggas wanna fight me Nigga get yo ass checked like a fuckin' Nike Me not icey, that's unlikely And she gon' suck me like a fuckin' Hi-C Aw, chains on the neck for the whole team And I feel like Gucci with the ice cream And my bitch want the Fenty, not the Maybelline I'm the black JB the way these bitches scream Make these bitches scream Ha, pretty little thing Like my nigga A.E Say, "Yadadamean" (Taste, taste, oh) She can get a taste (Taste, taste) She can get a taste (Taste, taste) Fuck what a nigga say It's all the same like Mary-Kate (Taste, taste) Ayy, she can get a taste (Taste, taste) Ayy, let you get a taste (Yes, yes) Do you love the taste? (Woo, woo, woo, woo) Yeah that's cool (Offset!) Yeah, I'ma put the drip on the plate (Drip, drip) Diamond ice glacier, niggas imitate (Ice, ice) Ayy, ayy feed me grapes Maybach with the drac' (Grape) Slow pace in the Wraith, got this shit from bae (Skrt) Diamonds up to par, (Par) the cookie hittin' hard (Hard) The Rari sit in park, (Park) I'm at it, on Mars (Mars) Shotgun shells, we gon' always hit the target (Blaow) Popcorn bitch shell poppin' out the cartridge (Pop it) 3400 Nawfside, Charles Barkley (Nawf) 4-8-8, Ferrari (Skrrt) Make her get on top of me and ride me like a Harley (Ride) She wanna keep me company and never want depart me (No) (Depart me) Yeah, fishtail in the parking lot (Skrt, skrt) I don't kick it with these niggas 'cause they talk about ya (Yeah) And I got the fire, don't make me spark it out ya (Fire) Yeah, keep it in my back pocket like it's a wallet (Hoo) Like the way she suck it, suck it like a Jolly (Whoa) Stack it up and put it with the whole project (Racks) And she got the Patek on water moccasin (Water moccasin) I'm rich in real life, I get that profit, copy (Hey!) (Taste, taste) Ayy, she can get a taste (Taste, taste) Ayy, let you get a taste (Taste, taste) Do you love the taste? Yeah that's cool, but he ain't like me (Taste, taste) L.A., you can get a taste (Taste, taste) Miami, you can get a taste (Taste, taste) Oakland, you can get a taste (Taste, taste) New York, do you love the taste? (Taste, taste) Chi-Town, you can get a taste (Taste, taste) Houston, you can get a taste (Taste, taste) Ayy, Portland, you can get a taste (Taste, taste) Overseas, let them bitches taste (Taste, taste) She can get a taste (Taste, taste) She can get a taste (Taste, taste) Do you love the taste? (Taste, taste) Worldwide, they gon' get a taste Why It Rocks # The beat is a masterpiece. The 808s going hard and the lead being very addictive. # Offset has a great featured verse. # This is Tyga's best song # The song has great replay value. # The lyrics better than usual for Tyga standards. # The flow is nice. # The music video is well shot, with cameos from Joyner Lucas, Wiz Khalifa, 2 Chainz and more. Bad Qualities # While the video is well shot, the parts where the girls are shaking their butts or where they spray cream on them is downright disgusting. And sadly there are way too many of them. # Product placement for Instagram and Gucci. # While the lyrics are better, they aren't always above average. # There are still some corny lines like "I'm the black JB the way these bitches scream". Music Video Tyga - Taste (Official Music Video) ft. Offset Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Internet memes Category:Good Songs with Bad Music Videos